


Three octaves and some tentacles

by yue_ix



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne pegs Eddie with Venom as a strap on, Dan uses medical gloves as safer sex protection, Dialogue-Only, Eddie has a mild Size Difference panic, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Other, PWP, Pegging, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Venom as a sex aid, Venom talks in caps, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Sex-pollened!Venom, an all-dialogue sex comedy featuring Anne (A), Dan (D), Eddie (E) and Venom (V).For the prompt: Eddie dines at Anne and Dan's place. Turns out chocolate is an aphrodisiac for Venom. Oh no. (Oh yes.)





	Three octaves and some tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you podfic fandom for enabling me to write this.

 

( _Everyone is in the kitchen, faces serious. There is a beautiful chocolate cake on the table with a huge messy chunk missing. Eddie is sweating a lot.)_

 

 

A: Okay, we need a plan. 

E: I'll be fine. I'll, huh. Go home. Take care of it. 

D: Eddie, please do not take it as an insult, but I'm quite certain you can not handle this independently. 

A: You can't even stand up, can you?

E: Watch -- Ohhh, no. Bad. Bad idea.

D: Careful there. Best stay sitting down. 

E: We'll be fine. We've been through worst together, right? Venom? 

E: Venom, talk to me.

V: WE NEED TO GET LAID. WE WILL FEEL BETTER. *THIS* IS TOO MUCH FOR YOU, EDDIE. 

E: Woah. Oh. Yeah. Yeah, love. That feels like being very, very horny.

V:  YOU ALONE CAN NOT SATISFY THIS HUNGER, EVEN IF YOU ARE EATEN WHOLE. 

E: … Oooookay. Creepy. Hum. Okay. Venom says we, huh, they?, hum. Need a lot of sex. Right now. And confirms that I alone won't be enough. I'm so sorry?

A: And thus:  _ We need a plan.  _

E: Are you sure- 

D: Yes.

A: And yes. 

V: A LOT. 

E: Venom says, "A lot."

A: Alright. Eddie, ask Venom if you have to host all of it or if we can switch. 

E: What? Oh, hey there buddy, good of your pretty face to join us.

V: YES, EDDIE. YES, ANNE.

A: Excellent. Between the two of us, Eddie and I could make a good dent in your, ah, trouble.

D: That is a lot more teeth than I remembered. 

E: You'll get used to it. Are you...staying? 

D: Yes, if that's alright with you two. Sorry. With you three.

A: Yes! 

E: Huh. Sure? 

V: YES. 

E: Well. Anne needs to go first then, she can come like 4 times in a row.

  
D: Wow, can you really?

  
A: Six, in fact. Oh, don't make this face guys, you tried your best and I always had fun. It's not  _ all _ about the orgasms you know. 

  
V: I CAN FIX THAT.

E: No fixing of what we say isn't broken, we've talked about this.

A: Ah! It appears I - we - are going first. Bed! BED, Venom! I'm not giving this show in my kitchennnnn. Oh. Eddie. You can still princess carry me. It's... Been a while.

  
A, under her breath: Shut up yes I like it, so what.

A: Thank you. Hmmm, that's nice too. Kiss me some more.

  
_ (Short, wet silence)  _

  
A: Okay, okay, enough. You weren't joking, they're really horny. Clothes, now, or they will rip them off. 

E: As you wish.

  
A: Ugh, you. 

A: Dan, please don't be an awkward turtle! Come here, we'll need you too.

  
D: The situation feels intimate. I want to help, not intrude. You two have fun, I'll just go in the kitchen. Call my name if you need anythiiiiii--ng. Hum. Well. Venom has a clear opinion about my required participation. Hi, Eddie.

  
E: 'sup, Dan.

  
A: Clothes and kisses over here, boys. Kiss each other later.

E: Ah! Is that an order, ma'am?

  
A: Yes. From the very scary, horny symbiote.

  
D: Of course.

  
A: Eddie, be a good boy and put your pretty mouth where I can't see it, would you? Dan, get my zipper.

  
E: Yes, ma'am.

A: Hummmm yes, that's right, a little to the -- yess. Oh fuck, I missed your stubble. No offense, Dan.

  
D: None taken. I could not grow it as well as he does. How is the symbiote coping?

  
A: Happy! AH! Very happy. You were right, it's easier for them- Ah yes that's it. Within a host. We feel more, it's more satisfying. Almost there, come on, come on!

  
D: Would extra stimuli help?

  
A: AHHHH!

  
E,  _ panting _ : There you are.

  
A: You are...so full... Of bullshit.... Oh my  _ God _ . Yes, yes! Keep your hand there, do the - you know, with your thumb - Yesssssss.

  
D: interesting. She appears to have a few extra teeth. Does this always happen when the symbiote gets overwhelmed?

  
E: Dunno. Never looked in a mirror while I was jacking it.

  
D: Hmm. Something to try later, then.

  
E: What?

  
D: For science.

  
A _ , laugh weakly _ : Oh, I love you Dan. Yes, Ed- keep on doing-- Yes! YES. Ooooooh.

E: Ding ding ding. Good for a third?

  
A: Ooooohh no, but  _ fuck,  _ yes. Damn, they're really into this. Hnn, no. Keep your hand there. Dan, give me yours... Here. Now crook your fingersss-- YES!!!" 

_ Anne screams, with the echo of a roar. _

E: ... Wow.

  
D: Beautiful.

A, _ out of breath _ : Phew. I'm all done, for now.

  
D: You were wonderful, sweetheart. How is Venom?

  
V: BETTER. IT IS EASIER TO MANAGE, BUT WE'RE STILL HUNGRY.

  
D: Noted. It is good we are progressing in the right direction. Preference for who should go next?

V: EDDIE. HE'S MY FAVOURITE. 

  
E: That's still creepy and sweet, you know?

V: YES. 

E: Right, so--wooah. OK, hum, that's... New. 

  
D: It is fascinating how these symbiotes can both merge with someone and also have control over external movements. Huh. Eddie, are they sucking your..?

  
E,  _ gasping _ : Yes, they're, AH!, sucking me off - Shit.

  
A: That is really really weird but also really hot.

  
V: THANKS. I SAW IT IN YOUR MIND.

  
A,  _ clears throat _ : ...ahh. 

E: Don't stop to chat!

  
V: SHE'S RIGHT, YOU ARE A PUSHY BOTTOM.

  
A: aaahhahah.

  
Dan  _ muffles laughter into a cough. _

E: WhaaAAAHH! Ah. Ah. Damn. That was. Hng. Something.

A: Isn't it?

  
V: NOT DONE.

E: Wha..? Whoah, wait. Wait! What are you doing there?

  
V: FUCKING YOU. NOW.

  
E: Woaaah, buddy, that's a little…

  
V: GAY? YOU ARE IN A FOURWAY WITH AN ALIEN, EDDIE.

  
D: They have a point.

  
A: Maybe we should distract him, Dan.

  
D: Oh God. Yes. But also, No. Don't look at me like that, Anne, I told you I'm bisexual. This is fine. I just need Eddie's consent first. For what it's worth within this context. Eddie?

  
E: Hummm.

A: Eddie? Honey it's fine if you say no.

  
V: IT IS NOT - 

  
A,  _ louder _ : It is FINE if you say no. Gosh, why is it always "Go, go, penetration!" with everyone.

V,  _ grumbles-roar _ : ... OKAY.

E: ...ah. Hum... Well. Shit, I really got to say it? Venom, can't you read my mind?

  
V: SAY IT OUTLOUD, COWARD. THEY ARE YOUR FAM.

  
D: ... I'll unpack that later. Eddie?

  
E: The butt stuff is fine. I've thought about that before, and maaaybe did a couple of foolin' around down there. But, it's been years! And they're.. An alien! And a very big, very guy-looking, buff alien. And- and we don't even have lube! They'll break me.

A: But do you  _ want  _ it? 

E: … Yes. YES, alright. 

V:  TOLD YOU.

A: You are doing great, Eddie, thank you. Let's tackle things one thing at a time. I have lube, that one is an easy fix. Dan?

  
D: Got it. Strawberry or scent-free?

  
V: LOBSTER.

  
D: Scent-free it is! And look, we still have a couple of gloves and condoms.

  
A: Good. Does that help already a little, Eddie?

E: Jesus, am I really doing -

E, _after a_ _silence:_ Yes. It does. Hum. Thanks.

  
A: You're welcome. Now, concerning the other elephant in the room. Would it be better for you if I'm doing the penetration?

  
E: What?

  
V: OH. YES. I LIKE THAT. SAY YES, EDDIE. WE WILL LOVE IT.

  
A: Eddie?

  
E: I don't under- oh. Oh, they showed me. Oh wow. You'd.. Want to... Do that? With me?

  
A: Eddie, I've owned a strap-on since my second paycheck as a lawyer. It just never.. Came up. With you. I was worried you'd react badly.

  
D: For what it's worth, it is true. It came up in one of our kink discussions.

  
E: Of course you have  _ kink discussions _

  
V: EDDIE. I NEED YOU TO RELEASE. YOU ARE HARD. ANNE AND DAN ARE HOT. WE GOT LUBRICANT. LET ME FUCK YOU.

  
E: Sweet Mother of ghosts. Yes, okay? Yes! Fuck me, Anne.

  
V: WITH VENOM.

  
E: Fuck me  _ with Venom _ , Anne. Just. Please.

A: Gladly. Dan, Lube please?

D: Of course. Here. 

A: Oh no, sweetcheeks. You will prepare him. 

D:  _ Oh _ . Alright, let me glove up.

E: This is where I die. 

V: NO, EDDIE. WE ARE HAVING SEX TO AVOID DYING.

E: Eeeeh, cold! 

D: It'll warm up soon. How are you?

E: Being fingerfucked - hnn- by my ex's boyfriend so my alien bodymate - Aahhh, that's so, hnn - can fuck me. You?

D: Pretty groovy, isn't it?

V: FASTER. 

A: Coming up! Venom, I have a model in mind that I think would work very well for everyone. Ahh. Yes. Hn yes, this one. 

E: Ahhhhhn. NNn. Dan, yeah, -  No, why'd you stop?

D: Sorry, sorry. Anne and Venom's combination just distracted me for a second. 

E: Why? Oh. My God. Huh. Guys. Are you sure this can.. Fit? 

A: Dan is very good at his job, Eddie. 

D: I am. But seriously, yes, relax. You're doing great. Very responsive. I think they will feel amazing inside of you. 

V: I WON'T LET SEX HURT YOU, EDDIE. UNLESS YOU WANT IT.

E: hnnnnng. Not... tonight?

A: Venom darling, let him rub off against us. He'll feel you outside while Dan preps the inside for you. 

V: THIS IS GOOD. BUT I COULD STRETCH HIS ASS MUCH FASTER THAN THIS. 

E: oh fuck, please no, please yes. Guys! I got to- 

D: Venom? Come in here. Feel this under my fingers? Try to stroke it -gently!- when you are fucking him. 

Eddie: Aaaahhhh!!

V: HMMMMM. EXCELLENT. 

D: Very good. 

A: Let us know when you are ready, Eddie.

V: HE'S READY.

D: Venom, the typical male human body needs - oh. 

E: Ah, Fu-! Someone, anyone, please, please just fuck me!  

D: Is the condition contagious to the host? 

A: Maybe? But Eddie just gets like this. C'mon, let's fuck a journalist.

D: Do you require assistance?

A: Could you, hum, hold Eddie still a second? Pet his hair, he likes that.

E: I can- hear you! Hnn ooh.  

D _ :  _ He does! 

E: Fu-Fuck you alllllAAHHH. 

D: Shh, yes, like this. You are doing so great.

V: EDDIE. I AM INSIDE OF YOU, EDDIE. 

  
E: Yea.. Hnng.. I can feel you. Sweet, holy f--. 

D: Does that mean the telepathic link only requires the barest touch?

  
E: ahhhnng. Trust me, they're -  DEEP INSIDE. Aaaaah, Ann- ah, please.

  
A: I'm... doing my best! They are wriggly and - very distracting for me too, okay?

  
D: Oh? Let me look. Oh wow yeah. This is incredible. Eddie, please tell Venom they are incredible.

  
E: They can hear you, hnm. Damn,  _ yes, _ there.

  
D: Perhaps, but I cannot hear them.

  
A: That can be fixed. Venom?

  
V: KEEP GOING.

D: What are you - Oh!! But I am wearing clothes! How can they…?

  
E: Serves you- right.

  
A: Huh, guys. Aaah- Woah! What are they doing?

  
E: P -p-purring. Aah. Fucker.

  
V: YOU ARE ALL MINE.

A: Aahh! 

D: This is.. A lot. I'm close too..oOHH.

V: EDDIE.  _ EDDIE _ . BEST FOR LAST.

E: I hate you!!

  
V: LIAR. YOU LOVE US.

E: Hmmmff! 

E _ , very quietly _ : ...I do. 

( _ pause) _

A: Are they.. Gone? Eddie?

E: Yeah, they're in here. Sleeping, or something? I think that last one worked. 

D: Good. We could not do that twice in a row.

A: Let them rest. Eddie. Where are you going?

E: Huh. Home? 

A: Are you for real? Come back here, right now. 

D: I'll get the lights. Here, Eddie, use this pillow. 

E: Are you sure? 

A: If the sex marathon doesn't kill you, I'll do it myself.

D: Please rest here tonight. Unless you have strong objections, we can negotiate the rest in the morning. Well, afternoon.

E:  _ Negotiate?  _ As in, this relatio- _ humf! _

V: SHH. SLEEP. LOVE. GOOD.

A,  _ yawning _ : Yes. That.

E: … okay.

D: Goodnight, everyone. 

V: GOODNIGHT.

 

_ (Credits roll) _

 


End file.
